Monascus has been used in Oriental fermented foods for thousands of years. Red yeast rice fermented with Monascus spp. produces bioactive metabolites such as γ-aminobutyric acid (GABA), polyketides monacolin K, and some pigments, which respectively function as an anti-hypertension agent (see Tsuji, K., et al., 1992, “Effects of two kinds of Koji on blood pressure in spontaneously hypertensive rats.” Nippon. Nogeikagaku Kaishi., 66: 1241-1246), a cholesterol-lowering drug (see Endo, A., 1979, “Monacolin K, a new hypocholesterolemic agent produced by a Monascus species.” J. Antbiot., 32: 852-854; Endo, A., 1985, “Compactin (ML-236B) and related compounds as potential cholesterol-lowering agents that inhibit HMG-CoA reductase.” J. Med. Chem., 28: 401-405; and Martinokova, L., et al., 1995, “Biological activity of polykedite pigments produced by the fungus Monascus.” J. Appl. Bacteriol., 79: 609-616), and possess antibacterial activity (see Wong, H. C. and Bau, Y. S., 1977, “Pigmentation and Antibacterial Activity of Fast Neutron- and X-Ray-induced Strains of Monascus purpureus Went.” Plant Physiol., 60: 578-581). Monascus pigments, secondary metabolites possessing mainly azaphilone skeletons, have traditionally been used as natural food colorants (see Ma, J., et al., 2000, “Constituents of red yeast rice, a traditional Chinese food and medicine.” J. Agric. Food Chem., 48: 5220-5225). Many other metabolites have also been reported in previous research, see, for example, Nozaki, H., et al., 1991, “Ankalactone, a new α,β-unsaturated γ-lactone from Monascus anka.” Agric. Biol. Chem., 55: 899-900; Blanc, P. J., et al., 1995, “Production of citrinin by various species of Monascus.” Biotechnol. Lett., 17: 291-294; Juzlová, P., et al., 1996, “Secondary metabolites of the fungus Monascus: a review. J. Industrial Microbiol., 16: 163-170; Sato, K., et al., 1997, “Identification of major pigments containing D-amino acid units in commercial Monascus pigments.” Chem. Pharm. Bull., 45: 227-229; Wild, D., et al., 2002, “New Monascus metabolite isolated from red yeast rice (angkak, red koji).” J. Agric. Food Chem., 50: 3999-4002; Wild, D., et al., 2003, “New Monascus metabolites with a pyridine structure in red fermented rice.” J. Agric. Food Chem., 51:5493-5496; Akihisa, T., et al., 2004, “(+)- and (−)-syn-2-isobutyl-4-methylazetidine-2,4-dicarboxylic acids from the extract of Monascus pilosus-fermented rice (red-mold rice).” J. Nat. Prod., 67: 479-480; Jongrungruangchok, S., et al., 2004, “Azaphilone pigments from a yellow mutant of the fungus Monascus kaoliang.” Phytochemistry, 65: 2569-2575; and Akihisa, T., et al., 2005, “Azaphilones, furanoisophthalides, and amino acids from the extracts of Monascus pilosus-fermented rice (red-mold rice) and their chemopreventive effects.” J. Agric. Food Chem., 53: 562-565). Most of them were isolated from red yeast rice obtained from solid fermentation. There is still a need to discover new constituents in red yeast rice and their potential applications.